BREAKFAST WITH YELLS
by allthatglitterisyaoi
Summary: Alfred is the freak and bullied guy instead of Mathew (I'm sick of those fanfics). He has to attend his classes and do teenage stuff like dealing with his parents who are angry all the time. Will turn into USUK eventually and ranting will go up. Human AU.


BREAKFAST WITH YELLS:

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia (but I wish I do). This is only a horrible fic about Alfred's life in an AU where he's the ignored brother and he suffers bulling due to his frikism.

Alfred woke up at the sound of his clock. He mumbled and made an annoyed sound as he reached for the machine and threw it to the floor. Another day was starting, and the second thing he heard (the first was the alarm) were his mother's yells.

- Alfred! Move your goddamn ass down here! –she was calling him- it's half past seven!

"Fuck!" Alfred thought as he hurried downstairs while putting some clothes, he was going to be late for school. He ate the breakfast as fast as he could, he was very uncomfortable with his mother, she was mad all the time. At that moment she was saying that he was a disaster and a continuous deception due to his bad qualifications at school and his lack of social life.

- You spend a lot of time on your computer! Why haven't you ever take a girl home? Are you gay or something? –she enquired.

-Yeah mother, I'm sooooo gay for the guys in my video games –he answered sarcastically, but his mother seemed to don't get it.

- So that's it! You've shamed our family being a homosexual bitch.

- Mum… -he looked at her above the cup of coffee that he drank every morning since he was fifteen- it was sarcasm… I'm straight…

-Don't make me worry insolent! –she got angry and went to her bedroom-.

Alfred sighed, his mother was truly a pain in the ass, but it wasn't the worst thing of his life. He then remembered that he was being late and looked at the clock. Fuck. It was eight o'clock… now he was truly late.

The calm street was only disturbed by that one teenager who was running with his school bag in one hand and a toast in the other. Alfred had take his dark blue bag with the same books that it had had yesterday without worrying about the subjects he had that day and now was going as fast as possible to the East High, where he was attending class.

He managed to get there in five minutes but he almost was hit by a car, time he used to yell at the driver all the insults he know and others that aren't bad words.

He got into the center and hurried to his class… Damn, he couldn't remember which subject he had at that hour… Maybe it was Literature? No, it was a science… what about Biology? Nope… Em… Chemicals! It was Chemicals! He ran to the lab where all his classmates where sitting, on those uncomfortable stools. After asking permission he entered the room, where his teacher, Mr. Wang, asked him why he was late.

- My apologies sir, my clock went broken… -he said bowing his head lightly.

- Aiyah… -he mumbled in his deep Chinese accent- this is the third time you are late to my class in a week Mr. Jones, and the others weren't at first period.

-I know sir, I'm sorry… -said sheepishly- but it's true…

- Well… I'm going to believe you, but the next time I'm telling director Braginsky about your lateness.

The blond just muttered a "Thank you" and went to sit down in some stool that was isolated from the others. He had to pass through his companions and he saw their faces, they were all mocking him in silence, judging, insulting… he knew this, he knew all his classmates where asses who only cared about themselves and enjoyed making him feel horrible. But he can't do anything, he was too weak and they were a lot of people talking in his back…

The day was becoming very long, very very long… minutes seemed hours and it took three hours until it was lunch time and he was able to escape that tumult of people and be alone. He truly hated his life…

Guys sorry for this crappy fic, I'm just trying to exercise my English, if you like it I will contiunue, I'm not going to be like "Give me X reviews and I'll continue" maybe with a very nice one I'll continue, idk… By the way, the "spacer" didn't work.


End file.
